inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheirano Meira
Sheirano Meira is a manager for Inazuma Japan (GO) and Earth Eleven. Appearance Meira has violet-blue shoulder-length hair and honey-colored eyes. She's a few inches shorter than Matatagi and she has fair skin. Her casual clothes consisted a white shirt with a lavender short-sleeves hoodie jacket, white shorts, and white calf-length boots. Her manager clothes consist a white shirt with an purple argyle sweater vest, lavender kilt skirt, white stockings, and black shoes. Personality Meira is shown to be sweet and kind person. She's a great friend of Matatagi which she always stick with him. She understands Matatagi very well due to be his childhood friend which he never address her as one. She tends to stood up for Matatagi when people accuses him for something. Meira is the only person that knew Matatagi's Dark Side. As a manager, she cares a lot for the team, but cares mostly to Matatagi. Despite of her caring side, she's very shy to other people. Whenever she's not with Matatagi, she acts as if she's a shadow when the time she overheards Sakura and her parents. Background Both of her parents works overseas when she was little. She lives all alone but she doesn't mind about it. Sheirano Meira is a childhood friend of Matatagi Hayato. She first met Matatagi when she was being bullied by a few kids. Matatagi defends her from the bullies saying picking someone who's weak is the one who's very weak which makes them storm off. Meira wanted to thank Matatagi, but he walks away before she can say anything. Ever since that day, Meira secretly followed Matatagi without him noticing. She heard Matatagi talking to himself in a mysterious manner. Meira gets closer so she can hear him clearly but she tripped over rock which she's been spotted by Matatagi. He was about to give Meira a lecture, but notice that Meira was in tears and had her hand covering her knee. As the boy treated Meira's knee, she finally say thank you for treating her and save her from the bullies. Matatagi didn't really mean to do all that for her but she still thinks its sweet for him. Soon enough they were good friends, well for Meira since Matatagi told her that he doesn't want to have any friends and told her to leave but she insisted that she'll stay by his side no matter what, which shocks Matatagi. At the same time, Matatagi show his dark side to Meira and only Meira. But time passed on when Meira's feelings had started to change. She attends Kaiou in order to stay with Matatagi and became a manager for track club. Plot (Galaxy) In Episode 1, she appeared in the audience while observing Inazuma Japan . In Episode 2, she was revealed to be chosen as a manager for Shinsei Inazuma Japan by Kuroiwa Ryuusei which shocks Matatagi. She watches Inazuma Japan practice with Aoi. At night, Meira watched Matatagi training by hiding behind a tree right after Matatagi have talk to Tenma. After talking Matatagi, Tenma notice her hiding the tree which she hesitantly heads back to the dorms. Later, she visits Matatagi's room to have a talk. It reveals that Matatagi shows his Dark Side to Meira, meaning that he trust her. Before the match of Fire Dragon starts, she stood up for Matatagi saying that he didn't steal Manabe's wallet. In Episode 3, she cheers for the Shinsei Inazuma Japan. But during the second half, most of the members except for Tenma, Shindou, and Tsurugi still didn't trust him by not passing the ball to him. Couldn't take it anymore, Meira begs the team to pass the ball to Matatagi, which shocks the members especially Matatagi. The members weren't sure about Matatagi but Tennma encourages the team which makes them starting trusting Matatagi. She was happy that the team are passing the ball to Matatagi. At the end of the game, Matatagi confronted Meira to thank her but Meira said she'll do anything for him, but she didn't say because she's his friend. In Episode 4, she helps Aoi to look for Ibuki, Tetsukado, Minaho and Manabe in their rooms but they weren't there. Later, she, along with Matatagi and Sakura were seen in the Steel Tower Plaza with Tenma as he told them about Endou but didn't mention his name. In Episode 5, she watches the newcomers minus Ibuki and Matatagi take the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, which was considered by Kuroiwa. Everyone failed the test with therefore staying the team. In Episode 6, Meira was bringing the water bottles to the team until she stumbles upon Sakura and her parents. She quietly listens the conservation for a while. The next day, she, Aoi, and Mizukawa were on the bench watching the match against Big Waves. Throughout the matches, Meira can see Sakura looking at the audience and spotted her parents. In Episode 7, Meira knew that Sakura had purposely bumped on Konoha and even fake it that her leg is hurt. Meira confronted Sakura, saying the higher Sakura goes the more lonely that she'll be, which confuses Sakura and the rest of the team except for Matatagi. She was happy for Matatagi of having his own hissatsu for the second score. Meira is also for happy for Sakura that now she understands teamwork. After the match, Sakura thanked Meira now understand what Meira meant back then, but Meira told Sakura that she didn't do anything and went back to Matatagi. In Episode 8, Meira went with Matatagi to visit his brothers since there's no training. While Matatagi and Shun are having a conversation, Yuuta come up to Meira and asked her if she's going to tell Matatagi about 'that', which she blushes a little. Yuuta told Meira that she needs to woman up and tell his brother 'that', but she refuses to do so and told Yuuta that he's too young to know 'that'. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, he was seen with the other members assembled together because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Manabe and Minaho then told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Before the match starts, she told Kusaka that it's okay to be afraid and added you won't get stronger if your like this right now which cofuses the team again except Matatagi and this time Konoha, who understood what she meant. During the match against Shamshir, she went to the audience and found Kusaka's childhood friend, Kanda Satoko. In Episode 9, she asked Satoko if she knew anything about Kusaka's second personality, which she doesn't reply. Meira told her that if she doesn't do anything about it, then she'll lose someone that she cared about, which she referred to Kusaka. When Kusaka change to Berserk Mode, Meira encouraged Satoko to stop him and it was a succeed. After the match, Kusaka and Satoko thanked Meira, but she told them that she didn't do anything and went back to Matatagi. The next day, Meira was confronted by Minaho. Minaho asked Meira about the matches from back then and helping the members' own problems. She simply told him that she just wanted to help overcome their obstacles and left. In Episode 10, she watched Inazuma Japan training in the Black Room for the past few days. During that time, she overhears Manabe and Minaho having a conversation about their background.